Chapter 115
September 4th: Part 14 (9月4日(14), Kugatsu Yokka (14)) is the 115th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Phinks, Shalnark, and Feitan, who finally arrive at the hotel lobby, demand an explanation. Shizuku, Nobunaga, and Kortopi explain that there was a power outage and that the "Chain User" used that opportunity to kidnap Chrollo and leave a message. As Phinks reads the message, Feitan asks why they didn't chase after them immediately. Nobunaga tells him that Pakunoda and Machi were injured, but Feitan doesn't find that to be a good reason. Nobunaga then says that the "Chain User" was accompanied by pro Hunters and that even these boys are quite capable; Feitan thinks that that's irrelevant. Nobunaga, analyzing the message, says that it's obvious Gon and Killua have value as hostages. Nobunaga also thinks that it's likely, that the person who killed Uvogin, is this very same person. As Phinks questions his theory, Nobunaga defends himself saying it was dark and his eyes had to adjust, but either way they can't do anything yet. As Feitan laughs at Nobunaga, Shalnark decides that the Phantom Troupe will deal with that later and that they need to organize themselves first. Shalnark says they'll begin looking for Chrollo while protecting the injured at the same time. Phinks then receives a phone call from Chrollo's phone. Kurapika, who is on the other line, says that he's going to give three conditions which they are to follow and that he'll kill their boss if they don't. The conditions are as followed: first: Don't follow him, second: Don't injure the hostages any more than they already have, and finally: Put Pakunoda on the phone. Phinks then says that Gon and Killua tried struggling so they both ave several fractures already, and give the boys a sinister look. Kurapika says that their negotiations are over then and hung up. Phinks re-dials and tells Kurapika he was joking and to forgive him; Kurapika warns him that there won't be a third chance and tell Phinks to put Pakunoda on the phone. When giving the phone to Pakunoda, he is hit by Pakunoda, Machi, and Nobunaga for his stupidity, and scolded for messing around when Chrollo's life is on the line. As Phinks and other members argue about who's at fault, Pakunoda is told by Kurapika to isolate herself from the rest of the Troupe. Kurapika then asks if she read the memory of someone named Squala, she replies yes. He explains that she must know of a person named Melody and know she must tell the truth. He forbids Pakunoda from having any form of communication with the Troupe. If she blinks wrong, uses some sort of code or does anything suspicious he'll kill their boss. Kurapika then requests to speak any Troupe member other than the previous. Now speaking to Nobunaga, he tells him to wait back at their hideout with the hostages. Kurapika says that if even one of them is missing at that time he'll kill their boss. He tells him to give Pakunoda the phone again and for them to get their own ready. Now talking to Pakunoda, Kurapika tells her to go alone to the Lingon Airport and to arrive by 8 o'clock. As Pakunoda leaves, Phinks, Shalnark, and Feitan begin following her, but are told to stop by Nobunaga. Nobunaga tells them about the conditions given to them and that they are to comply, or Chrollo will be killed. Phinks asks how stupid Nobunaga can be, and that if he really kills him, the "Chain User" will be next on their list. Feitan agrees with Phinks and says the way Nobunaga's way of thinking is an insult to "the Spider". Shalnark, who is also on Phinks' side, thinks they can't be sure that things will go as planned and that they need to follow Pakunoda. Machi and Kortopi think they should just follow the orders given to them for now. Shizuku says she doesn't want any quarrels, but she has the same opinion as Nobunaga. Phinks decide it's impossible to come to a conclusion to something like this and tries to leave. Nobunaga then prepares to stop Phinks and says if he tries to leave he'll have to draw his sword. As Phinks prepares to defend himself, Nobunaga is knocked unconscious by Shizuku. When asked why she did that, she explains that even if she has the same opinion as Nobunaga she won't do it if it breaks the rules. If she were to reject the "Spider" that would be the same as rejecting Chrollo, something which she doesn't want to do. Shalnark then receives a call from Kurapika again. Phinks answers it and is told to put one of the hostages on. Now talking to Killua, Kurapika asks if they're all still there, Killua says yes and that they're arguing on whether to follow Pakunoda. Once again talking to Phinks, Kurapika says he has a friend capable of detecting lies and that's why Pakunoda left without a word. They could take it out on the hostages, but Chrollo will be killed, he then gives them 30 minutes to return to their hideout and hangs up. At the hideout Franklin, Bonolenov, and Hisoka learn of the situation. Franklin and Bonolenov discuss how cunning the "Chain User" is. Meanwhile Hisoka texts Illumi and asks for help escaping so he can fight Chrollo. Illumi says that since he's known him longer than Chrollo, he'll help him, but it won't be free. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_115 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc